


A deal with the devil

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [17]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Communication, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Voice Kink, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: “Adam, you can’t be serious...”“Oh I am very serious, Gans.”“Adam!”“You both lost the bet, Artemis.” Adam drawls, his Henrietta accent prominent as his lips stretch into a very lascivious and self-satisfied smirk. “You both agreed to do anything I asked if you lost.”
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 4





	A deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I have returned!!
> 
> Artemis Kane is a loving, analytical, caring, impulsive, self-sacrificial, insecure, and passionate Omega Werewolf.
> 
> Our main three are 19 and in a consensual polyamory relationship.
> 
> This one is by far one of my filthier ones, so I hope you enjoy!!

“Adam, you can’t be serious...”

“Oh I am very serious, Gans.”

“Adam!”

“You both lost the bet, Artemis.” Adam drawls, his Henrietta accent prominent as his lips stretch into a very lascivious and self-satisfied smirk. “You both agreed to do anything I asked if you lost.”

“While that is correct,” Gansey stammers a little, cheeks red hot, “I don’t think either one of us thought it would be this.”

“And it’ll be my first time meeting Gansey’s family,” I add, gnawing worriedly at my lip, “I really wanna make a good impression.”

“Do you both really not wanna do this? We won’t if it’s a hard pass.” Adam says, now looking serious as he takes both our hands.

Well...it’s not that I don’t wanna do this...it’s actually really hot...I’m just...anxious...about not potentially being able to control myself, even though I know that’s what Adam’s counting on.

I look over to Gansey, who is looking pensive. We lock eyes a moment, and then the blush on Gansey’s cheeks spreads down his neck, his hazel eyes burning. He turns back to Adam, licking his lips a little.

“Yes,” Gansey states firmly, his voice a little husky, “I wanna do this.” Adam nods at this, kissing Gansey’s knuckles before turning to me with a very serious and intense gaze.

“Artemis?” Adam asks, “Do you wanna do this?”

I feel a hot bolt of arousal shoot through me at the mere thought of what we are about to do.

“Yeah,” I breath out, captivated by these two handsomely irresistible boys, “let’s do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The jostling of the Suburban that we are taking to the Gansey family home is almost enough to make me moan, and from my position in the backseat, I can tell that Gansey’s in a similar predicament in the passenger seat.

Gansey is biting his bottom lip, hands clenching and unclenching on top of his knees. Adam goes over a particularly rough bump, and this makes my hand fly to my mouth as I gasp at the feeling of the plug shoved inside my wet hole shifting. Gansey arches his back a little as he lets out a low groan. From the pleased grin and mischievous glint in Adam’s eyes in the rear view mirror, it’s obvious he just did that on purpose.

“Adam...” I whine softly, Gansey groaning a little.

Adam simply suppresses a snicker, and suddenly I can’t help but let out a loud whimper as the plug begins to vibrate. Not intensely, but enough for me to feel it. Gansey cries out, his own plug vibrating, one of his hands flying down to palm at the front of the jeans Adam and I enticed him to wear while I grind the heel of my palm into my covered clit.

“Hands off, both of you.” Adam orders darkly. He shuts off the vibrations, and Gansey and I begrudgingly remove our hands from ourselves. My hips still twitch a little, and Gansey tilts his head back, exposing the tantalizing expanse of his golden neck. “You aren’t gonna touch yourselves, only I can. And you’re not gonna cum unless I give you permission, understood?” Adam drawls, dominant and possessive.

“Yes, master.” Gansey and I breath out.

“My good little sluts.” Adam praises with a smirk before turning on the vibrations once more, making the rest of the ride be filled with low groans, hips undulating into air, arched backs, stuttered moans, broken cries, and soft whines. But neither Gansey, nor I touch ourselves the entire time.

Once Adam finally parks the Suburban by the other austere cars parked in the driveway, he turns down the vibrations of the plugs to a low distracting hum. He steps out of the car, and soon Gansey and I are following, both of us trying to compose ourselves for what’s to come.

But all that composure goes flying out the window the moment I fully lay my eyes upon both of my boys.

Adam is wearing a light blue dress shirt, which compliments his tan freckled skin perfectly. The sleeves are rolled up, exposing his veiny forearms, and the open buttons on the top showcase his sculpted collarbones. He’s also wearing pressed black slacks that draw attention to how long his legs are. His normally unruly dusty blond curls are artfully styled, and the sculpted cheekbones framing his deep blue eyes that are molten with lust should be illegal.

Gansey’s wearing a casually elegant burgundy Henley which hugs his shoulders, biceps, and chest just right, the colour highlighting the slightly golden tone of his skin and bringing out the amber in his hazel eyes. The sleeves of his shirt are also rolled up, drawing your gaze to his slightly hairy forearms. The jeans he’s wearing are light wash and truly do justice to the muscle in his legs. His chestnut wavy locks are windswept and simply framing his aristocratic old-money features. The fact that this style is so unlike his usual fashion coupled with his wireframe glasses, the hazy arousal in his eyes, and full swollen lips makes for a truly stunning image.

How did I get so lucky?

Adam tugs Gansey and I against the side of the car a moment, away from possible prying eyes.

“How do you feel, Gans?” Adam murmurs, running a hand down his chest while his other squeezes my waist and presses me closer to his side. “Do you feel full of the cum I pumped into you earlier, all plugged up inside you?” Adam presses his fingers between Gansey’s ass cheeks, rubbing at the plug over the fabric of his jeans. This coupled with Adam’s accent slipping a little while he mutters absolute filth elicits a gorgeous low moan from Gansey as he buries his face in Adam’s neck and nods shakily.

“And Artemis,” Adam continues, tugging on the collar he placed around my neck, making it so that our lips are now a hairbreadth apart, “do you like having this on, showing everyone who you belong to? Who exactly you get on your knees for, and who you let fuck into you t’ill you scream yourself hoarse? Do you like it, darling?” Adam cups my core over the deep green romper I’m wearing, and I shudder and whimper in his grasp as he presses roughly against the plug inside me, the low vibrations only intensifying the feeling.

Adam pulls Gansey up from where he was buried in his neck and presses a tender kiss against his lips, before pulling away from him and kissing me the same way. Then Gansey clumsily captures my lips, and we kiss passionately for a moment, until we break apart forcefully with a gasp as Adam turns up the vibrations for a second, promptly returning it to the low hum it was at before. Gansey and I both glare at him a little, and this only makes Adam chuckle.

“Don’t look at me like that, you both agreed to this, remember?” Adam teases, but then he shuts off the vibrations entirely, his eyes softening. “Colour?”

“Green.” Gansey huffs out, an amused smile on his face.

“Green.” I murmur, nuzzling them both.

“Ok, good.” Adam breaths out, pressing soft kisses to both Gansey and I’s foreheads, “Safeword though if it gets too much.” Gansey and I both nod, and all of us share a couple more loving kisses before Adam’s dominant side kicks in once more, and he turns the vibrations back on. I arch my back a little and gasp softly, Gansey whining a little.

“Let’s go inside, my beautiful sluts.” Adam teases darkly, and then the three of us grab our overnight bags and make our way into the Gansey family home.

Upon entry, I realize that while I had known that Gansey and his family were rich, I seem to have underestimated how rich.

The palatial mansion - cause there’s truly no other word for it - can only be described as ostentatious and elegant. The interior isn’t cluttered, but all the furniture serves its purpose, and you can bet that said furniture will cost you more than an arm and a leg.

We walk into the entrance hall and are immediately greeted by the sound of heels clicking against marble.

“And make sure everything is set up by tomorrow,” a clipped and stiletto sharp voice emanates down a hall to our left, “I don’t wanna have to call you again, and neither do you.”

Helen Gansey comes into view. Her dark brown hair is pulled up into an elegant bun, and her figure is cloaked in an elegantly simple deep blue sheath dress that truly makes her look fierce and coolly dangerous.

Helen hangs up the phone, smoothing out the slight wrinkle in her brow and her dress as she comes over to greet us.

“Hi,” Helen says, extending her hand for me to shake, “you must be...Atlantis?”

“It’s actually-“ but as I start to explain myself, Adam turns up the vibrations of the plug a bit, and I’m forced to choke back a gasp, “A-Artemis.”

She gives me a slightly quizzical look. 

“Are you alright?” Helen asks, cool analytical eyes studying me.

I force a minutely wobbly smile, “Yes, just fine, thank you.” Gansey shifts slightly, biting is bottom lip, and Adam is clearly suppressing a mischievous smirk. “I’m simply a little overwhelmed with the...well, everything.”

Helen smiles thinly, “Well, don’t get any ideas about stealing anything. We will sue you terribly and we would truly hate to see you rotting away in the streets.”

Gansey frowns deeply. “Helen, do not talk to my girlfriend like that.”

“I was just kidding, Dick.” Helen waves a dismissive hand, elegant and scarily similar to how Gansey does it.

“Well it wasn’t funny. At all.” Gansey responds, eyes firm and his voice leaving no room for reproach.

Helen simply rolls her eyes with a teasing smirk on her face. “So dramatic,” Helen says, before turning her piercing gaze back to me, “don’t hurt my little brother, understood?”

“Completely.” I reply, holding her keen gaze with a fiery one of my own. “I’m in love with him, and would rather die before hurting him.”

Helen seems both satisfied and amused by my answer, but she says nothing else, instead turning to face Adam and give him an appreciative once-over.

“As always, you clean up really well, Adam.” Helen hums, the look in her eyes making something in the pit of my stomach squirm and wanna lash out.

Adam simply smiles perfunctorily and shakes her hand, her manicured fingers lingering on his calloused ones when he pulls away.

The thing in my stomach squirms more, and I have to suppress a possessive growl.

“Dinner is in 30 minutes,” Helen begins, but even though she’s talking to the three of us, she’s looking right at Adam, who is looking right back. “you can all set your stuff down in Gansey’s old room, since I’m assuming you’re all gonna stay in there for the night.” 

Before any of us can say anything else, her phone rings once more.

Helen glares at her phone. “The incompetence, honestly.” Helen hisses out upon seeing the caller ID, and with a quick squeeze to Gansey’s shoulder and another reminder of when dinner is, she heads off, talking sharply into her phone.

Adam watches her go, and I can no longer suppress the growl bubbling up my throat. Both Adam and Gansey look at me in surprise, and I blush in embarrassment, but the possessiveness hasn’t left me yet.

“Does she always act like that with you?” I say pointedly, looking at Adam.

“Why?” Adam retorts, a teasing glint in his eyes, “Are you jealous, darling?”

I shove him up against the front door, chest heaving and jealousy boiling deep in my gut. 

“Your ours.” I growl out, nipping at his throat. “Your mine.”

He chuckles lowly, and I feel the vibrations where my lips are pressed to his skin. Suddenly, I feel Gansey plaster himself to my back.

“I also wish Helen wouldn’t look at you like that,” Gansey murmurs into my hair while locking eyes with Adam over my shoulder, “but I know she’s always like that, and Artemis and I both know you wouldn’t...” He trails off, a furrow to his brow, before he glances down. Adam’s eyes soften with concern once he notices how upset Gansey and I actually are.

“Hey, hey, stop, both of you,” Adam says firmly while running a hand through Gansey’s hair and kissing my knuckles, “I love you both so much, stop getting all worked up over nothing, ok? Yeah, I also wish Helen would back off more, but I know how to handle it, so you both stop this right now.”

“I’m sorry.” I mumble, feeling guilt grip me tightly in its grasp. I can practically feel Gansey’s own guilt eating at him from where he’s now pressed his face into Adam’s palm, the hand he had placed on my waist tightening a little.

“Don’t apologize, it’s ok.” Adam sighs with a small smile on his face. “We are all just a bunch of jealous and possessive assholes.”

This makes me laugh a little, and Gansey to let out a bemused snort. 

“All a work in progress.” Gansey mumbles, to which I hum in agreement.

Adam pulls both Gansey and I into a loving kiss with just the barest brush of tongue against tongue, and then Gansey also kisses me with such tenderness that I melt completely against them both.

“Colour?” Adam asks after a little bit.

Both Gansey and I answer “Green”.

“Alright, well, I hope you both know that I’m gonna have to punish you.” Adam says, his voice dropping low as we all ease back into the earlier energy after having taken that much needed moment of togetherness. Gansey and I both nod, and upon Adam’s orders, we all grab our bags and begin to head to the room where we will spend the night. 

Once inside the safety of the bedroom, Adam pushes us both up against the nearest wall and dials up the vibrations of the plugs to the max. Gansey and I both start to moan loudly before Adam is shoving two fingers into our respective mouths.

“Suck, sluts.” Adam commands, and Gansey and I are quick to follow.

Adam begins to fuck his fingers in and out of our mouths as he starts to talk. 

“You both were very naughty, getting all jealous like that. Very, very naughty.” Adam drawls, letting his syrupy sweet Henrietta accent seep into his voice, “For your punishment, I’m gonna make you both cum in your pants, and you are gonna stay like that for the rest of the night, do you understand?”

Both Gansey and I nod enthusiastically while sucking on Adam’s fingers, so unbelievably turned on. My fingers are flexing by my side in an attempt to prevent myself from touching where I desperately want to, and out of the corner of my eye I notice Gansey doing the same. Both of our hips are twitching a little, the intense vibrations from the plugs shoved into our respective holes causing sparks to fly up and down our spines.

Adam smiles, slow and lascivious, “And after I’ve made you both cum in your pants like the horny and desperate sluts you are for me, I’m gonna cum in your ass again, Gans, before plugging you back up, and I want you to suck his cock Artemis while he eats you out, but neither one of you will be allowed to cum then. Have I made myself clear?”

Gansey and I moan and whimper, wanting this so bad.

“Ok,” Adam smirks, a dark gleam in his eyes, “you both can be as loud as you want, since these walls are soundproof, right, Gans?”

At Gansey’s dazed nod, Adam pulls his fingers out of our mouths, shoves a knee between Gansey’s legs while gripping his throat, and Adam shoves his other hand roughly against the plug inside me. Both Gansey and I cry out in ecstasy, and from the high blush on Gansey’s cheeks and the rapidly forming coil of boiling heat in the pit of my stomach, I know neither one of us is gonna last long.

It only takes a couple of minutes of grinding, panting, crying out, whining, and whimpering before Gansey and I are right at the edge, our hands intertwined as Adam breaks us both apart.

“Do you wanna cum?” Adam demands, “Do you wanna cum while humping my leg like a bitch, Gans? You wanna cum like a desperate whore, grinding on my hand, Artemis?”

Gansey and I release loud whines.

“Y-yes! Please, Adam!” I cry out.

“Wanna c-cum!” Gansey whimpers, arching his neck more when Adam tightens his grasp on his throat a little, Gansey’s glasses askew, while my head thumps back against the wall.

“So fucking cum, sluts.” Adam growls, and my vision whites-out.

I distantly register my legs shaking violently, cum leaking around the plug and staining the panties I’m wearing, my voice breaking as I cry out a mash of Adam and Gansey’s names, and the loud cry of ecstasy that Gansey releases.

Adam slowly lowers the vibrations of the plugs, letting Gansey’s throat go and moving us both to the very large and soft bed in the room.

Once I start returning to the land of the living, I’m met with the sight of Gansey on his knees, chest pressed into the mattress with Adam fucking into him rough and fast. Gansey’s pants are shoved down to his knees and he still has his shirt on. Adam is also mostly dressed, only having unbuttoned his slacks enough to take his cock out. 

It’s so unbelievably hot. 

“Artemis,” Adam says, voice strained, but still so unbelievably commanding, “change of plans. Strip, but keep the plug in, and then come here, on your knees.”

I do as he says, watching as Gansey’s heavy cock sways back and forth between his legs, tip dribbling a constant stream of precum. He got really hard strangely fast, but honestly I’m not surprised. Not only is Adam always so incredibly hot, but while Gansey does like to take control and be more dominant, he’s always had a thing about being forced to submit to Adam and I.

Gansey is crying out constantly, and as I remove my clothes and begin to shuffle over, Adam spanks Gansey’s ass hard.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum, Gansey.” Adam orders. “Now be a good boy for me and keep rolling those hips.”

Gansey whines loudly and does just that, looking so irresistibly debauched.

Adam pulls me closer by the collar around my throat, an arm around my waist as he straightens up to press me against his side, one hand wrapped around Gansey’s hip for stability and leverage.

“Artemis,” Adam starts, breath hot against my mouth, eyes so unbelievably dark, and cheeks a ruddy red, “I want you to put your hands on my chest, and not move them until I’m finished with Gansey, ok?”

I nod, and then I feel him turn up the vibrations of the plug and press his thumb roughly against me clit while using his fingers to fuck the plug in and out of me at the same rate he’s fucking Gansey.

We all dissolve into a mess of groans, moans, whines, whimpers, and choked off cries. Tears of pleasure are trickling down Gansey’s cheeks as his cock throbs an angry red, not cumming. Adam is panting heavily, hips snapping harshly against Gansey’s supple ass, his chest heaving beneath the fabric of his shirt that I can feel under my hands. My hips won’t stop moving against Adam’s fingers and the vibrating plug, my mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

“So good for me,” Adam groans out, “my beautiful little cocksluts.”

With a moan he muffles against my parted lips, Adam cums hard into Gansey’s fucked hole while sucking on my tongue.

It takes an immense effort not to cum then and there, especially after I watch Gansey reach down to his angry red cock and squeeze the base to prevent himself from cumming.

“Fuck,” Adam mutters against my lips, kissing me hard one last time before pulling away and out of Gansey’s open and red hole, Adam’s cum beginning to leak out of him before his hole is promptly plugged right back up, eliciting a soft whimper from the brunette with his ass in the air once said plug begins to vibrate softly once more. “Do you feel even more full now, Gans? Do you feel so full of my cum, plugged up inside you?” Gansey moans a “Yes, master” weakly in response to Adam’s sultry southern drawl, his dick twitching a little. Adam smirks, and then turns to me.

“I really like this collar on you,” Adam hums, tugging on the aforementioned item a little and making me gasp, “it looks good on your skin, showing everyone that your such a filthy slut.” Adam gets really close, lips only a breath apart, “My filthy slut. All mine to do whatever I want with, right?”

I nod distractedly, a “Yes, master” slipping past my parted lips, wanting his mouth to press against mine, but his grip on the collar around my neck prevents me from pressing into him. His previous smirk stretches wider, teasing. He sighs, releasing my collar in favour of slipping his thumb into my mouth and ordering me to suck, while running the other hand down Gansey’s clothed arched back and spanking his bare ass a couple of times, making the young king jump and whine, his ass a light blushing red.

“My perfect beautiful sluts.” Adam breaths out, before he moves away, checks in with us, and once he receives a pair of stuttered “G-green” gets off the bed, tucks himself back into his pants, and orders Gansey and I to get dressed and look presentable, cause it’s almost dinner time.

Dinner goes...better than I had initially been expecting, to be completely honest.

Gansey’s parents are absolute sweethearts. They laugh and smile with ease, asking non-probing questions about my psychology major at Harvard and what my plans are after I graduate while insisting I eat more of the quinoa salad over a round of gently probing questions about my relationship with Gansey and Adam that I answer with loving certainty and that ends with Gansey’s parents praising my boyfriends for finding such a fine girl. Even Helen is more bearable than I had anticipated, her dry sense of humour and refreshingly cool confidence earning more than a couple of smiles from me.

The only hitch in all of this are the barely suppressed hitches of breath when Adam turns up the vibrations of the plug little by little as the night goes on, making it harder and harder to concentrate on how Gansey’s mother is talking about stained glass and its intricate beauties.

Gansey is to my left, sitting at one end of the table, Adam sits across from me, artfully hiding the teasing and aroused smirk he clearly wants to display, but does let show in his eyes when he looks at how Gansey and I are trying not to squirm, Gansey at one point almost arching into the pleasure when Adam turned the vibrations up to the max. I’ve had to clutch my seat tightly more than once to prevent myself from coming completely undone.

It’s humiliating and arousing to know that Gansey is most likely hard and leaking in his cum-stained underwear, full and plugged up with Adam’s cum while attempting to hold cordial conversation with his family.

It’s humiliating and arousing to know that my core is pulsing rhythmically around the vibrating plug, aching for something bigger and longer to fuck into me, while also trying to suppress a pleased shiver when I speak to Gansey’s family and yet again register the tender feel of the collar around my throat.

It’s humiliating and arousing to know that Adam is most likely desperately hard in his slacks, but is able to remain almost effortlessly aloof and in control while he slowly tears Gansey and I apart with pleasure and anticipation.

As much as I enjoy the dinner and the conversation, I am very grateful once dinner ends and the three of us are able to retire to Gansey’s old room, practically vibrating with tension, both literally and physically.

The moment the door is closed, the three of us are on each other, kissing and groaning and trembling while ripping clothes off and pulling one another closer.

“You both were so well behaved, so obedient.” Adam breaths out between kisses to each of us, “I’m so proud of you both.”

Gansey and I preen at his praise.

“Gans,” Adam murmurs into the air between the three of us, our arms wrapped around each other as our hands trace fiery paths across naked skin, “I want you to take the plug out of Artemis, pick her up, and fuck her against that wall. Sound good?”

Gansey and I moan, sharing a quick kiss filled with teeth and tongue before Gansey does exactly as Adam ordered, and I relish in the way Gansey’s thick cock stretches me open as his strong arms hold my legs up under my knees, my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as best as I can for stability, nails digging into his skin to ground myself. Gansey moans and buries his face in my neck once he’s fully seated inside me, sucking a couple of hickeys around the collar still around my throat as he waits not only for me to adjust to his size, but also for Adam’s next instructions.

Neither one of us needs to wait long, because very soon Adam is plastering himself against Gansey’s back, playing with the plug that is still in Gansey’s ass, making said boy’s hips twitch, pushing his cock deeper into me and forcing a broken cry from my lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you while you fuck our gorgeous girlfriend, ok, Gans?” Adam murmurs into Gansey’s nape. Gansey nods against my neck, and then Adam is slowly easing the plug out, and I can feel Gansey shudder as Adam’s cum leaks out of him.

“Your hole is so wet and open, baby boy,” Adam hisses out, thumbing at Gansey’s entrance. I kiss Gansey’s sweaty brow, and lock eyes with Adam. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I barely have time to register what he’s planning before Adam roughly shoves his cock all the way into Gansey, making the boy in question scream in pleasure as his hips fuck up harshly against mine, causing me to whine and whimper in unexpected ecstasy.

“So tight and hot,” Adam drawls, lazily fucking in and out of Gansey after giving him a moment to adjust, “you can start fucking Artemis now. I want you to make her scream.”

Gansey doesn’t need any further motivation. His hips snap up, driving his cock hard and deep into me, and very soon the three of us fall into a passionate and desperate push and pull rhythm of undulating hips, hard thrusts, harsh hickeys, and rough grasps. Adam has two of his fingers shoved into my mouth, me sucking on them as the three of us move together.

“How does it feel, Gans?” Adam groans out after a while, hips still driving his cock hard and fast into Gansey, “Do you like the feeling of my cock fucking your wet hole while you fuck Artemis, her squeezing you so tight and hot? Do you like being my cumslut and my whore?”

Gansey moans loudly and nods his head. “Yes! Y-yes, I love it!”

“And Artemis,” Adam growls, wonderful accent making his voice dark and warm like molasses as he drips absolute sin, “do you like having your tight little hole fucked so well by Gansey’s big cock? Do you like him holding you up like this, my fingers in your mouth, giving a cockslut like you something to suck on? You like being my gorgeous cockslut?”

I whine loudly around his fingers, sucking harder as I try to move my hips faster against Gansey with what little leverage I have.

The pressure builds, and builds, and builds.

Sweat.

Cries.

Hands.

Lips.

Pleasure.

Torture.

Begging.

“Pl-please, master,” Gansey gasps out, pleasure tears running down his cheeks as he mouths along my jaw, my hand gripping his sweaty chestnut locks. “Please!”

“Please what, hm?” Adam murmurs, voice strained and breath coming out in pants, clearly just on the edge, but waiting, wanting to push Gansey and I over first.

“C-cum! Please! Wanna cum!” Gansey whines out, hips fucking up into me desperately while also fucking back onto Adam’s cock with wild abandon, one of his hands slipping down to rub against my clit, Adam now holding up the leg that Gansey let go of.

“Yeah? You wanna cum, baby boy?” Adam drawls, teasing smile stretching his gorgeous lips, “What about you, Artemis? You wanna cum too?”

Adam pulls his fingers out of my mouth, just long enough for me to cry out, “Yes! Please, master! Wanna c-cum really bad, please!”

Adam shoves his fingers back into my mouth, snapping his hips up rougher as he pretends to consider.

“Ok, but only if you both say who you belong to.”

Before he even finishes that sentence, Gansey is whimpering and smashing his lips against Adam’s.

“Y-you!” Gansey whines out when they pull away from each other a little, “you, Adam!”

Adam kisses him roughly once more before eyeing me with a look so lustful and intense that I nearly come just like that.

“Artemis?” Adam raises an expectant eyebrow, that impeccable composure even while he’s right at the brink of mind blowing pleasure infuriatingly arousing.

“Yours, always yours, Adam!” I gasp out when he pulls his fingers out of my mouth once more.

Adam smirks, cheeks a ruddy red and eyes alight with a violent fire.

“My good sluts.” Adam throws his head back a little before ordering, “Cum.”

And that’s it.

The world blacks out, everything coalescing into a beautiful amalgam of ecstasy and desire and love.

I feel Gansey cum inside of me, his big cock pulsing as he cums and cums, sucking a harsh hickey at the edge of where my jaw and neck meet.

I hear Adam let out a choked off groan as he empties once more into Gansey’s ass and practically crushes both Gansey and I against the wall, moans escaping our lips as we all come down from our highs, hips still stuttering lightly against each other.

When we are all lying in bed after, having cleaned up and in the process of sharing many a tender kiss and caress, I murmur into Adam’s chest, my legs intertwined with both of theirs and my hand laced with Gansey’s over Adam’s stomach, “Remind us to be careful when we make bets with you.”

The laughter this elicits from both boys is worth more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
